Ep. 2 - Make it Work
Make it Work is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Cadence, and is the second episode in Chapter 1: Beach Bash. During this adventure, the player must assist Cadence in her "Operation Friends Again" plan to get Dot and Rory to make up after their argument with each other. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 1 - Make the Cut and be at least Cadence rank 1. Plot The adventure starts with Cadence telling the player that Dot and Rory are still mad after their recent argument, but she has a plan, and the first step is to find out what they are doing now. Cadence says Dot is at Beacon Boardwalk, and to meet her first. Dot is standing by the Migrator, asking if the player has star decals, claiming Rockhopper does not. Cadence says to go find Rory, and that he is probably in the Sea Caves, where he goes to relax. Rory is standing on the balcony above the entrance, and asks if there is any confetti for cannons at the show, and comments that with how much is used, one would think it grows on trees. Cadence is pleased, and is ready for "phase 2 of Operation Friends Again". She says to get confetti from the Boardwalk, while she orders star decals from Crate Co., who she claims will deliver it quickly as they owe her for creating a jingle. After three bunches of confetti flowers are collected at the Boardwalk, a pile of confetti is received. Cadence tells the player to place confetti near Dot, as Cadence told her Rory is looking for some, and she also told Rory that Dot needs the star decals. Cadence believes they will have to help each other whether they like or not, and that will make them friends again. Once the player places confetti near Dot, Cadence comments that it was done "like a ninja", and says the order from Crate Co. should be coming soon. Upon arriving at Mt. Blizzard, a crate, powered by a jetpack, crash lands on top of the mountain near the tube race tracks, causing the star decals to fall down on the Summit Plummet track. In order to retrieve all five, a tube must be used to race down the track. Cadence commends the player for their work, and says to drop them near Rory to continue the plan. After the player returns to the Sea Caves, Rory is gone. Cadence is confused, but then Rory walks up from near the water and Dot walks in through the entrance. Cadence is disappointed that part of the plan was not executed in time, but thinks Dot's confetti delivery will at least be a nice gesture. The two meet, and Dot gives Rory the confetti. Rory states he found her stars, to Cadence's confusion, but it is revealed Rory brought starfish. Dot is displeased, taking it as a joke, and leaves. Cadence is dissatisfied, not wanting this to be the end, says she will come up with another plan. The player then receives 100 coins and 60 Cadence XP. Adventure items Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2018